Final Fantasy XV weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy XV. Most of the weapons were modified for the 1.02 patch. Most weapons besides the basic for each type had their Attack changed, and there were various other tweaks here and there. The 1.20 patch adds character swap, allowing the player to control Noctis's allies in battle directly where their battle styles are identical to how they play in their downloadable episodes, meaning the player can't use their secondary arms or Elemancy. Cid Sophiar offers a series of quests to upgrade some of the player's weapons in exchange for certain treasures. The later quests for Cid's upgrades require the player to complete a number of quests/hunts and rest for Cid to call Noctis about the completed weapon. The upgradable weapons were made sellable in patch 1.03, so the player should be careful to not sell them by accident. Weapons picked up from the field don't respawn like items and accessories often do. Equipping four weapons at once for the time time earns the Quadruple Threat achievement/trophy. Weapons carry over when using New Game Plus and chapter select, including royal arms (the player also gains a basic Engine Blade and Drain Lance). Mechanics Noctis can equip any weapon, and some are exclusive to him. Party members can equip two types of weapons each, plus magic. Noctis can equip four weapons at once and switch between them on-the-fly. Magic is also equipped to a weapon slot. Different enemies are weak to different weapon types; when an enemy is weak to the damage, the damage numbers appear orange. Wielding different weapons triggers different link-strikes with party members. All weapons have directional inputs to them, and basic weapons have a delayed Attack input. Greatswords perform the Tempest with delay, but others have the same animation as a normal attack, but with a higher stagger rate. All attacks are either physical or magical in nature and each weapon type inflicts a specific type of damage. Royal arms deal non-elemental physical damage but have a separate weapon type not shown in enemy weaknesses. The damage they deal is not typeless, but only Dread Behemoth and Omega have resistances/vulnerabilities to them, every other enemy being neutral. :Damage = A * B * C * D * E *A = Base Damage *B = Target Defense (works as a percentage reduction) *C = Affinity Modifier (damage types) *D = Conditional Modifier(s) (unique to certain weapons) *E = Random Modifier (random number between 0.94 and 1.06) :A = (Str + Weapon Power + Level*3) * Attack Damage Modifier * 2 The Weapon Power of normal weapons is their attack value. The Weapon Power of (most) royal arms is Attack + Strength (thus Str is counted twice). Attack Damage Modifier (ADM) is a hidden multiplier unique for every attack, and thus some weapons can do more or less damage than their stats would suggest. E.g. Sword of the Tall royal arm has a poor ADM on all of its attacks, while normal greatswords have some of the highest ones. Some weapons have Conditional Modifiers, such as how Hyperion deals 15% more damage for every additional enemy on the field up to a cap of +100% damage. Weapons Swords One-handed swords are exclusive to Noctis. They have a fast attack animation, and are often considered good aerial weapons as they can be used for airstepping. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5. Forward + Attack: Deals a thrusting attack; holding the button causes Noctis to continue thrusting. Side + Attack: Noctis performs a sidestep followed by a slash. Back + Attack: Noctis performs a backflip slash. Holding the button links into air combos. It is useful for evading. Many of the weapons share models. Originally only three of the models were used as the weapon Noctis hangs from when point-warping: Engine Blade/Ultima Weapon, Broadsword (shared with Air Step Sword and Soul Saber) and Blazefire Saber; if Noctis had a different weapon equipped, the point-warp animation showed him using the Broadsword model. After patch 1.23, all one-handed swords appear in point-warp animations. Engine-Blade-and-Sword-of-the-Father-FFXV.png|Engine Blade and Sword of the Father. FFXV Blazefire Saber.jpg|Blazefire Saber Ragnarok-FFXV.png|Ragnarok Greatswords Two-handed swords can be equipped by Noctis and by Gladiolus as his primary arm. They are the slowest weapon for Noctis, but are powerful and have a better chance of breaking enemies, making them topple over and become vulnerable. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x2. Cannot be used for airstepping. Forward + Attack: Changes the combo depending on when pressed. Delayed Attack: Delaying an input mid combo activates Tempest, an area-of-effect spin attack. Back + Attack: Holding it charges Noctis's greatsword and releases to do a strong slash. Attacking directly above a target has Noctis descend upon them, similar to when using a polearm. Gladiolus-Amicitia-FFXV-Greatsword.png|War Sword. Masamune15.png|Masamune. Dodanuki-FFXV.png|Dodanuki. Polearms Polearms can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis as his secondary arm. Polearms can be airstepped with and thus wielded while midair, as homage to Dragoons. Forward + Attack: Noctis performs a thrusting attack, and at the end of the "thrust" he will do an airstep that can link into a plunging attack depending on positioning. Side + Attack: Noctis swings the polearm in a wider area instead of stabbing with it. Back + Attack: Noctis performs a backflip attack that can lead into an air combo. If the player releases the thumbstick before leading into an air combo, Noctis will perform the Full Thrust technique that was seen in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. Releasing the Attack button and then pushing it again has Noctis charge with the spear. If attacking an enemy directly from above with a spear, Noctis can descend upon them like a Dragoon. Flayer's passive ability is to boost Noctis's combo finisher. It boosts four attacks in its moveset: *The Forward+Attack move *The final attack in its basic combo. While other spears end their basic combo with a jump into the air, Flayer's ends with a strong thrust. *The final thrust of the Side+Attack combo *The final hit of full thrust (Down+Attack). Flayer does not boost the "Dragoon-like" plunging attack. Ignis-Scientia-FFXV-Weapons.png|Ignis's spear at the bottom. Daggers Daggers can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis as his primary arm. They are the fastest weapon for Noctis. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5 Daggers are good for assaulting single targets, especially ones in Vulnerable state. Daggers cannot be used for air combos or link-strikes when wielded by Noctis. If the daggers inflict a status ailment, Ignis can inflict enemies with it with his Analyze skill (doesn't work for Vigilantes' Stop). Forward + Attack: Noctis performs a double stab attack. Resets combos so the player can combo infinitely without performing a finisher. Side + Attack: Noctis steps around an enemy. Can be used to dodge. Noctis will do a slash when the player stops quickstepping. Alternatively, if the player releases the thumbstick and flicks it again quickly, Noctis will perform an airstep instead of slashing, allowing for a seamless transition to air combos. Back + Attack: Noctis will step away and start slinging daggers as a ranged attack. If the player builds enough distance while holding Back + Attack, Noctis will perform a dropkick. Ignis-Scientia-FFXV-Weapons.png|Ignis's dagger at the top. Firearms Firearms can be equipped by Noctis and Prompto as his primary arm. Firearms never trigger link-strikes when wielded by Noctis, but are the only weapons that can be used while in cover. When used by Noctis, he will fire eight bullets before needing to reload, but the reload animation can be skipped by switching weapons right after Noctis has fired his eight bullets, or by being in cover, where Noctis will skip the reload animation to put the gun away to return to his cover position. Ranged attacks deal less damage the further away the target is, and guns are not particularly powerful, but the ability to take cover in safe places is sometimes useful. The Cerberus gun is unique and allows for manual aiming. It is good for breaking off enemy appendages, and for head-shotting imperial units. Forward, Back and Side + Attack: Roll and shoot. Prompto-Weapons-FFXV.png|Prompto's firearms (top). Shields Shields can be equipped by Noctis and by Gladiolus as his secondary arm, although shields' passive abilities only trigger for Noctis. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5. They don't do good damage as offensive weapons, but can be used to stagger enemies. Their most useful function is to defend (Noctis doesn't phase when he has a shield). It's more MP efficient to swap to shields and defend, and then swap out again to attack. Shields never trigger link-strikes when wielded by Noctis. Shields have two non-parry counter moves: one for attacking after blocking with the shield, and another for swapping to the shield before counterattacking after phasing. Gladiolus-Amicitia-FFXV-Shield.png|Kite Shield. Medjay-Assassins-Shield-FFXV.png|Medjay Assassin's Shield. Machinery Machinery can be equipped by Noctis and Prompto as his secondary arm. Machinery never trigger link-strikes when wielded by Noctis. The player can Attack to airblast, and press Warp to do an attack unique to each machine. The player can't warp-strike with machinery weapons. Prompto-Weapons-FFXV.png|Prompto's machinery (bottom). Royal Arms The royal arms are weapons of the previous kings of Lucis. They can be equipped by Noctis. Each have a relatively high attack power and give great stat boosts, but using them as normal weapons drains Noctis's health when he attacks with them (except parrying). If Noctis's HP is below the amount of HP a certain royal arm requires, he will enter Danger state. Royal arms deal physical damage and have a unique weapon type that is not shown in enemy weaknesses; while they don't deal typeless damage, it is very rare for enemies to be resistant or vulnerable to royal arms. The royal arms are wielded at once during Armiger and Armiger Unleashed where Noctis doesn't lose health from using them. Learning Armiger Chain in the Ascension lets Noctis's party members join in a group attack where they momentarily wield the royal arms as well. Every royal arm has a unique moveset. Collecting all arms earns the Faithful Heir achievement/trophy. Swords-of-the-Wanderer-FFXV.png|Swords of the Wanderer Axe-of-the-Conqueror-FFXV.png|Axe of the Conqueror Sword-of-the-Wise-FFXV.png|Sword of the Wise Shield-of-the-Just-FFXV.png|Shield of the Just Sword-of-the-Tall-FFXV.png|Sword of the Tall Star-of-the-Rogue-FFXV.png|Star of the Rogue Mace-of-the-Fierce-FFXV.png|Mace of the Fierce Engine-Blade-and-Sword-of-the-Father-FFXV.png|Sword of the Father (bottom) Sword of the Father from FFXV.png|Noctis's and Ardyn's versions of the Sword of the Father. Elemancy The player can concoct elemental grenades and equip them to Noctis or to party members. Ring of the Lucii Only Noctis can equip the Ring of the Lucii. It lets the player use a special type of magic and cast three unique spells: Death, Holy and Alterna. Guest weapons The following weapons are used by guest characters, and cannot be used by the main party. Cor-Katana-FFXV.png|Cor's weapon. Aranea-Highwind-Lance-FFXV.png|Aranea's weapon. Ravus-Weapon-FFXV.png|Ravus's weapon. Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFL2 EngineBlade.png|Engine Blade. FFL2 TwoHandedSword.jpg|Two-Handed Sword. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Noctis wields multiple weapons from ''Final Fantasy XV within his weapon sets in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Weapon Pack II.png|Noctis's Armaments II. Weapon Pack III.png|Noctis's Armaments III. DFF2015 Noctis's Armaments 4.png|Noctis's Armaments IV. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Airstep Sword (XV).png|Airstep Sword. DFFOO Cocytus (XV).png|Cocytus. DFFOO Engine Blade (XV).png|Engine Blade. DFFOO Mythril Pistol (XV).png|Mythril Pistol. DFFOO Quicksilver (XV).png|Quicksilver. DFFOO Rune Saber (XV).png|Rune Saber. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Avenger FFXV Icon.png|Avenger. PFF Cocytus Icon.png|Cocytus. PFF Engine Blade Icon.png|Engine Blade. PFF Stoss Spear Icon.png|Stoss Spear. PFF Harmony Ultima Blade Icon.png|Ultima Blade. PFF War Sword Icon.png|War Sword. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Engine Blade FFXV UUR.png|Engine Blade (UUR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Airstep Sword FFXV.png|Airstep Sword. FFRK Auto Crossbow FFXV.png|Auto Crossbow. FFRK Avengers FFXV.png|Avengers. FFRK Axe of the Conqueror FFXV.png|Axe of the Conqueror. FFRK Bioblaster FFXV.png|Bioblaster. FFRK Blade of Brennaere FFXV.png|Blade of Brennaere. FFRK Blade of the Mystic FFXV.png|Blade of the Mystic. FFRK Bow of the Clever FFXV.png|Bow of the Clever. FFRK Calamity FFXV.png|Calamity. FFRK Claymore FFXV.png|Claymore. FFRK Cocytus FFXV.png|Cocytus. FFRK Drain Lance FFXV.png|Drain Lance. FFRK Engine Blade FFXV.png|Engine Blade. FFRK Kite Shield FFXV.png|Kite Shield. FFRK Mythril Lance FFXV.png|Mythril Lance. FFRK Stoss Spear FFXV.png|Stoss Spear. FFRK Sword of the Father FFXV.png|Sword of the Father. FFRK Sword of the Wise FFXV.png|Sword of the Wise. FFRK Thunder Shield FFXV.png|Thunder Shield. FFRK Two-Handed Sword FFXV.png|Two-Handed Sword. FFRK War Sword FFXV.png|War Sword. ;Sprites FFRK Engine Blade Sprite.png|Engine Blade. FFRK Sword of the Father Sprite.png|Sword of the Father. FFRK Sword of the Wise Sprite.png|Sword of the Wise. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Dragoon Lance FFXV.png|Dragoon Lance. FFBE Executioner.png|Executioner. FFBE Power Shield.jpg|Power Shield. FFBE Precision Lance.png|Precision Lance. FFBE Stoss Spear.png|Stoss Spear. FFBE Valiant.png|Valiant. FFBE Valiant II.png|Valiant II. FFBE Ziedrich.png|Ziedrich. FFBE Zwill Crossblade FFXV.png|Zwill Crossblade. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances NieR: Automata The Engine Blade appears as part of a collaboration with Final Fantasy XV. It is a small sword-type weapon that can be found in the Abandoned Factory area. If the weapon is fully upgraded, it alters the player character's dodge to resemble Noctis's phase ability and changes the game's damage display font style to match the one from Final Fantasy XV. NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV.jpg|2B wielding the Engine Blade. NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV 2.jpg| NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV 3.jpg| NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV 4.jpg| NieR Automata Engine Blade SS.png|Weapon Story. ''Assassin's Creed: Origins'' In December 2017, a Final Fantasy crossover quest was added to Assassin's Creed: Origins. The player can get a "chocobo camel" hybrid as a legendary mount, Noctis's Ultima Blade as a sword and the Ziedrich as a shield. Trivia *When the player changes weapon when Noctis is idle, he shows it off with a twirl, flick or spin but with the Trident of the Oracle, he has no flare and only stares at it solemnly. 15 Weapons